1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for conveying a sheet into image forming means of a predetermined method, conducting image formation by such image forming means and then discharging the sheet from a discharge path, and a control method thereof and a control program therefor.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known image forming apparatus utilizing various image forming mechanisms such as an electrophotographic recording method, an ink jet method, etc.
The image forming apparatus has conventionally been supplied principally as a single-function apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, a copying machine or a printers as a computer peripheral, but is recently available also in so-called digital composite apparatus in which the printer is combined with a scanner for image reading, a facsimile function and/or a communicating function through a LAN.
In a multi-function image forming apparatus such as the digital composite apparatus, the functions are highly diversified and there are often required various functions such as a function of, after recording, classifying and discharging the sheets to the respectively different plural discharge trays, for example, for copying, for a PC printer, for facsimile, etc., a finisher function of executing highly diversified post-processing such as bookbinding or Z-folding, a function of recording on special paper such as a thick papers (or cardboard) or an OHP sheet and then discharging the paper.
For this reason, there have recently been proposed various configurations how various units for realizing such multiple functions can be accommodated within the limited space of a casing. An example of such examples is so-called in-body sheet-discharge system in which the scanner for image reading is provided in the upper part of the apparatus and the sheet discharging unit is provided in a cubic space constituted by a casing in the lower part of the apparatus.
However, in a configuration having plural sheet discharge paths, the apparatus inevitably becomes bulky if all the functions for passing special sheets and for highly advanced finishing are realized in all the plural discharge paths. Such drawback is particularly serious in case the limitation by the installed position of the sheet discharge path is large in the case of the in-body sheet discharge system.
An object of the present invention is to effectively provide an image forming apparatus with plural sheet discharge paths and incorporate various units for realizing multiple functions as mentioned in the foregoing within the limited space of the casing, utilizing such sheet discharge paths.
Another object of the present invention is to enable such setting as to suitably select the plural sheet discharge paths even in case functions have be limited in certain of the plural sheet discharge paths in consideration of the space within the casing of the apparatus, and to enable appropriate automatic selection of the plural sheet discharge paths according to other conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to improve the operability of an original on an original table and of an operation unit by effectively providing the image forming apparatus with plural sheet discharge paths, and to enable passing of even a special sheet without damage thereto.
The above-mentioned objects can be attained according to an embodiment of the present invention, by an image forming apparatus comprising first reception means for receiving print data from an external terminal, second reception means for receiving read image data, discrimination means for discriminating whether the reception is made either from the first reception means or the second reception means, recording means for recording an image on a recording medium based on the received data, first discharge means and second discharge means for discharging the recording medium recorded by the recording means, discharge setting means for setting whether to discharge the recording medium to the first sheet discharge means or to the second sheet discharge means respectively corresponding to the first reception means and the second reception means, selection means for selecting either the first discharge means or the second discharge means, and special sheet setting means for setting a special paper as the type of the recording medium to be recorded by the recording means, wherein the selection means selects the first discharge means regardless of the setting by the discharge setting means in case the special paper is set by the special paper setting means.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image forming apparatus comprising first reception means for receiving print data from an external terminal, second reception means for receiving read image data, discrimination means for discriminating whether the reception is made either from the first reception means or the second reception means, recording means for recording an image on a recording medium based on the received data, first discharge means and second discharge means for discharging the recording medium recorded by the recording means, discharge setting means for setting whether to discharge the recording medium to the first discharge means or to the second discharge means respectively corresponding to the first reception means and the second reception means, selection means for selecting either the first discharge means or the second discharge means, post-processing setting means for setting post-processing after the recording by the recording means, and post-processing means for executing the post-processing and connected to the second discharge means, wherein the selection means selects the second discharge means regardless of the setting by the discharge setting means in case the post-processing is set by the post-processing setting means.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image forming apparatus comprising first reception means for receiving print data from an external terminal, second reception means for receiving read image data, discrimination means for discriminating whether the reception is made either from the first reception means or the second reception means, recording means for recording an image on a recording medium based on the received data, first discharge means and second discharge means for discharging the recording medium recorded by the recording means, discharge setting means for setting whether to discharge the recording medium to the first discharge means or to the second discharge means respectively corresponding to the first reception means and the second reception means, selection means for selecting either the first discharge means or the second discharge means, first detection means and second detection means for respectively detecting whether the first discharge means and the second discharge means are abnormal, wherein the selection means selects the first discharge means regardless of the setting by the discharge setting means in case the second detection means detects the abnormality in the second discharge means and the discharge to the first discharge means is possible.
According the present invention, there is also provided an image forming apparatus comprising first reception means for receiving print data from an external terminal, second reception means for receiving read image data, discrimination means for discriminating whether the reception is made either from the first reception means or the second reception means, recording means for recording an image on a recording medium based on the received data, first discharge means and second discharge means for discharging the recording medium recorded by the recording means, discharge setting means for setting whether to discharge the recording medium to the first discharge means or to the second discharge means respectively corresponding to the first reception means and the second reception means, selection means for selecting either the first discharge means or the second discharge means, special paper setting means for setting a special paper as the type of the recording medium to be recorded by the recording means, post-processing setting means for setting a post-processing after recording by the recording means, and post-processing means for executing the post-processing and connected to the second discharge means, wherein the selection means selects the first discharge means regardless of the setting by the discharge setting in case the special paper is set by the special sheet setting means and the selection means selects the second discharge means regardless of the setting by the discharge setting means in case the post-processing is set by the post-treatment setting means.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an image forming apparatus controlling program for controlling, from a remote external information processing terminal, an image forming apparatus provided with first reception means for receiving print data from an external terminal, reading means for reading an image and outputting read print data, and recording means for recording an image on a recording medium based on the received or read data. The apparatus further includes discrimination means for discriminating whether the reception is made either from the first reception means or the second reception means, first discharge means and second discharge means for discharging the recording medium recorded by the recording means, and sheet discharge setting means for setting whether to discharge the recording medium to the first discharge means or to the second discharge means respectively corresponding to the first reception means and the reading means, wherein the first discharge means is positioned between the reading means and the recording means and the second discharge means is connectable to a post-processing apparatus and is so positioned as to discharge the recording medium to the exterior of the apparatus. The apparatus further comprises selection means for selecting the first discharge means or the second discharge means. The program comprising a special paper setting step for setting a special paper as the type of the recording medium, and a post-processing setting step for setting a post-processing after recording by the recording means, thereby exclusively selecting the special sheet setting means and the post-processing setting means.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the features thereof, will become fully apparent from the following description, which is to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.